Harry Smith Runs a Mile
Harry Smith Runs a Mile is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in March 2016. It is a special episode for Sport Relief 2016. Synopsis Harry never guesses that running a mile could lead him into all sorts of scrapes! Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith waking up from a deep sleep in history class, feeling thirsty. He sneakily gulps down his emergency can of Coco-Coal, finishing off with a huge burp. Catriona McMillan randomly jumps and knocks over a pile of homework on her desk. Luckily just before she yells a punishment at him, Samuel Davidson bursts into the classroom and blows his whistle to announce that it is fourth year's turn to run a mile for Sport Relief! Harry completely forgot about this, though he is excited to get out of boring lessons and joins the other pupils in a stampede out of the classroom. Catriona screams due to Alan Ross knocking her glasses off and Natasha Sagdiyev stepping on them. Soon everyone in fourth year is lined up by the school gates, dressed in their PE kits due to the weather being unusually warm. Samuel explains that the mile will take the pupils to the countryside and back. Harry spots Alisha Cameron doing stretches in the playground; he gets so distracted he doesn't notice Samuel firing his starter pistol and everybody else jogging out of the school. Samuel bursts out laughing, causing Harry to groan and start running. As Harry turns the first corner he notices even Caleb McKinnon and Tracy Smith are well ahead of him. He farts with embarrassment and sprints as fast as he can to overtake them. Once he reaches the rural outskirts of Colham he eventually manages to catch up with Lewis Stewart who accidentally lets go of his lucky Sinco bus ticket. The wind blows the ticket towards Harry's face, and it obscures his entire field of vision! He stumbles around until Mae MacDonald shoves him over. Caleb zooms along on a stolen Fat Mart mobility scooter he hid in the bushes last night, bumping Harry and Michael Sinclair into an overgrown ditch - the former is knocked out from banging his head on a rusty pipe. Later, Harry wakes up tangled in giant weeds, muttering "What the hell just happened?". He does a massive fart stinky enough to make all the weeds wilt before he breaks free and emerges on the other side of the ditch. A muddy path that looks almost exactly the same as the one in the actual route lies ahead of him, so he follows it until he reaches a woodland area, not knowing he is going the wrong way! By now he is too exhausted to carry on running, instead deciding to get this torturous event over with by just walking the rest of the 'mile'. Further into the woods Harry trips over a tree root. A smelly drunk tramp then chases him with a used syringe. Harry, who is shocked, dashes all the way to the Scoton Moors. He sighs over never guessing that 'running a mile' would be this big a waste of the day. Wondering how much further he has to run, he tries to use the location services on his Eyephone to find out where he is, however the battery has run out. He rages. After even more plodding Harry notices a half filled bottle of apple juice he oddly wants to drink, though upon closer inspection the 'apple juice' is actually pee. He tosses the bottle aside, where it accidentally splashes Nathan Cox who is skiving college for a run in the countryside! Nathan chases Harry through Scowlers Farm's crops and into a field full of cows. Luckily Nathan skids in a cowpat and falls in a pool of mud, strangely causing him to start crying. Suddenly Harry hears a yell of "OIIII! GERROF MY LAND!" - the farmer Harvey Cotter charges at him throwing pitchforks. He manages to dodge them all, also finding a shovel he uses to fling two cowpats at Harvey's face. He escapes into another field and climbs over a fence... Harry finally starts to recognise where he has ended up; fortunately he is on the streets in the west of Colham, only a short stroll away from the school. Using what little energy he has left, he zooms as fast as he can back to the rotten old dump despite his shoes getting caked in dog poop and chewing gum, yelling "I RAN A MILE!!" loudly enough to disturb the whole town as he speeds into the playground. Samuel and Catriona, who were waiting for him for hours, roll on the floor laughing and tell him that it's now hometime! All the pupils bursting out of the school nearly trample him over. He screams "WHAAAAAAAA?!" and faints. Music *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) - Dream Race (plays when Harry tries to catch up with the other pupils) *Gunblade NY - Grand Army Plaza (plays when Harry sprints through the west of Colham) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes